The 200th hunger Games: The 8th Quarter Quell
by prim4ever
Summary: submit a tribute! ***CLOSED***
1. The Form and Tribute List

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna try this submit a tribute thingy again! I'm not so busy anymore, so it won't be discontinued! This will have characters I made up in it. I don't know if they'll win or not yet, I'm still planning things. I'll have a list of the open spots after the form, so make sure you check it before entering a tribute. I will be doing sponsoring later on in the story. Well, that's all I have to say, so…. Enjoy! Oh, btw, this is my first fanfic basically. So don't go too hard on me. PLEASE tell me if I'm doing your character wrong, or you think I should do something else with the story. Here's the form!**

THE BASICS

Name:

Age:

District:

Personality:

APPEARANCE

Eye Color:

Hair Color, Style, and Length:

Skin Tone:

Height:

Weight:

BEFORE THE GAMES

Family:

Friends:

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot and Interview Outfit ideas:

Would they make and ally:

Chosen/volunteered:

If Volunteered, Why:

If Chosen, Reaction:

Interview Quote:

IN THE GAMES

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Arena Ideas (optional):

**Here's what's taken so Far!**

D1

F: Saphire Esmeralot age 14

M: Demitri Getlyn age 16

D2

F: Ruby Zershmeide age 14

M: Emmerso Quinter age 16

D3

F: Bloodbath

M: Linden Canter age 17

D4

F: Kiera Gillen age 15

M: Perk Labo age 13

D5

F: Lena Stern age 18

M: Caledon "Cal" Thorvals age 18

D6

F: Mirajane Alberone age 16

M: Bloodbath

D7

F: Bloodbath

M: Micah Wilkins age 17

D8

F: Fiorela Katrinos age 12

M: Bloodbath

D9

F: Fawn Harrow age 13

M: Jay Evans age 16

D10

F: Suzanne Blanchet age 13

M:***** OPEN*****

D11

F: Brie Alliez age 12

M: Bloodbath

D12

F: Alyssa Meyers age 15

M: Dervor Saturn age 18


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Hiya readers! Nobody figures out what the quell is until after the reaping. I still need guy tributes for districts 3 and 10, but I really wanted to get started, so here's the District 1 reapings! We have Saphire Zonalize, as the girl tribute, and Demitri Getlyn as the guy tribute! Well, here it is!**

Saphire Zonalize, 14 POV

My alarm wakes me up at 10:00 in the morning.

"oh, I hate getting up this early" I've said this for the past two years at reaping day, but this day is the best yet. I'm going to volunteer. I go over to my closet and pick out the prettiest dress I can find, it's a full-length sky blue dress, with saphires on it. I curl my long platinum blond hair into loose ringlets, and I'm finally ready. I dash down the stairs and quickly eat my breakfast.

"Come on Saphire, we have get going!" shouts my mean and bossy 18 year old sister, named Gem.

"I'm coming! Just wait a second!" I _finally _head out the door with Gem, and head towards the reaping.

"So, I heard you're going to volunteer this year"

"Yep, I'm gonna be head career"

"Umm… that's gonna be hard to get. I think you and Demitri are gonna fight for that spot."

"What! Demitri's volunteering!"

"Uh, yah, he's been saying for years he's gonna volunteer when he turns 16"

"Ok well here here we are" we arrive at the reaping just in time for the long speech from our escort, Needasinda.

"Ladies first!" Needasinda goes over to the silver ball with all the girls names in it, and pulls out a slip of white paper. "Rose Prickerson" before this Rose girl even gets up to the stage I shout,

"I volunteer!" and I walk up to the stage.

"And what might your name be, sweetie"

"Saphire Zonalize"

"Oh… your father won 3 years ago didn't he?"

"yep, that's me!"

"It's an honor to have you in my games"

"Umm.. these aren't your games"

"Of course they are, everyone knows that!"

"Ok then"

"Now for the gentlemen! Freado Trixi!"

"I volunteer!" I here Demitri's voice in the audience, and for once, my sister is right. He is volunteering. Demitri walks to the stage, and stands, very tall, and proud. He's such a show off.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, these are your tributes from district 1! Saphire Zonalize, and Demitri Getlyn!" The crowd cheers, and I just glare at Demitri. All he's doing is smiling.

Demitri Getlyn, 16 POV

Saphire is glaring at me. Why is she glaring at me. Nobody ever glares at me. Oh well, it won't get her any sponsors. The trick to sponsors is to smile. Always smile. Needasinda takes me and Saphire to the "goodbyes" room and my parents come dashing in.

"Oh, Demitri, we thought you were joking when you said you were going to volunteer! We are so proud to have a victor in our family!"

"yah, I'm a victor alright" the people lead my parents out the door, and in comes nobody. I have to wait another half an hour for all of Saphire's visitors to leave, and then we are off to the train. I am so gonna win this thing.

**Demitri's paragraph was shorter than Saphire's, but I think all the guys reaping paragraphs will be shorter, because the girls are easier to write. But no worries, the guys will be seen a lot during the games. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Sponsor Info

**Here's the sponsoring info! You can sponsor whoever you want, **but** only one person**

Submit a tribute-10 points

Review-15 points

Arena ideas from the form-5 points

Chariot or interview outfit ideas from the form-5points

Submit a mentor-7 points

Review every chapter of the reapings-you get an extra 10 points

Review every interview chapter-you get an extra 10 points

**Here's what u can get with the points**

Small bottle of water-15 points

Large bottle of water- 35 points

Small weapon- 50 points

Large weapon- 70 points

Tent- 20 points

Medicine-95 points

Night vision glasses- 80 points


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Hey persons! (yes, that is a word) these are the district 2 reapings! I want to give a BIG shout out to .angel, and XDownOnYou for being the ONLY persons who reviewed my last chapter. If I don't get any reviews it makes me feel like I don't have any readers, so REVIEW! In this chapter, the stars are Ruby Zershmeide, and Emmerso Quinter. **

Ruby Zershmeide, 14 POV

I wake up in the morning to hear my little sister jumping up and down on my bed, wanting me to get up.

"Oh, do I have to?"

"Yeppers, only if you want to make it to the reapings in time."

"Why, what time is it?"

"12:30."

"What! I have 30 minutes to get ready!"

"Mom said to let you sleep in, because you were going to volunteer today"

"ok Pearl, just leave my room so I can get ready"

"Adios amigo!" lately that has been her favorite thing to say. The moment my door closes, I jump out of bed, pull out ruby red dress from my closet, and slip it on. I don't have time to curl my hair, so I just wave it a little. Then I run down the stairs, eat my breakfast, and me, my mom, dad, and little sister Pearl, head out the door, and toward the reaping.

"So, Ruby this is your year. Your volunteering." That was my dad talking.

"yah, and I'm gonna be the victor!"

"Hooray for Ruby!" shouts my overly excited mom. We finally arrive, and Tina, our escort with lime green hair decides she will get on with the reaping part of this, and won't do the annoying speech. We all cheer for that. She goes to the silver ball with the girls names in it, and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Didi Jaster!" that poor girl, she looks to be only twelve. Well, I guess I picked a good year to volunteer.

"I volunteer!"

"Good, good. What's your name young lady?"

"Ruby Zershmeide."

"I love the last name! its pronounced zur-ser-med right?"

"No, it Zursh-mede

"Oh, who cares. Next is the guys! Umm, let's see, Freid Grnet!" I don't even get to see this guy, because someone is volunteering already. This guy walks up to the stage and stands there.

"sooooo, what's your name?" asks the hiper escort."

"Emmerso Quinter" is what I hear him say. I never heard that name before. I'm glad I'm going into the games without a friend as my district parent.

"Attention peoples. The district 2 tribute for the 200th games are Ruby Zursmed, and Emmerso Quinter!" Wow, she mispronounced my last name _again._ This is going to frustrating.

Emmerso Quinter, 16 POV

Me and Ruby are brought to the goodbyes room, and nobody comes to see me. Well, it isn't unexpected. I have no family or friends. Apparently Ruby's family came to see her, but that was all. She seems too cheerful to volunteer. Only the gloomy people volunteer, for all I know. The peacekeepers take me to the train, and I sit on the big fluffy couch, and watch the replay of the reaping.

**So, that was really short again with the guy's paragraph. Oh well, it's just my writing style. Please REVIEW!**


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Hey peoples! These are the D3 reapings! The girl is a bloodbath character, so the only star we have is Linden Canter! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

Linden Canter, 17 POV

"Linden! Get up if you want to be there in time for the reaping!" that was my mom. She said that about 5 minutes ago, and I'm just getting out of my bed. My parents are almost always gone, doing things, and never have any time for me, or my little brother, Freid. It makes me mad. I get out of my bed, and pull on plain grey sweat pants, and a t-shirt. I mean, why would I need to look good. I'm never gonna get picked anyways.

"Linden, Freid. After the reaping your father and I have some work to attend to, so just come back to the house and we'll see you later. Ok."

"Sure." We all head down to the reaping, and I make my way over to the 17 year old section. Our escort, annoying as always, comes onto the stage with a skip in her step, says the "speech" talking too fast for any of us to even here what she's saying.

"Llllaaaadddiiiieeess first! Umm.. Linnas Havers!" I don't really pay attention to who this is, cause all I need to know about is what guy gets picked. And then I hear it. "Linden Canter!" is what the escort said. Well, I'll probably die. But this is actually exciting. I feel very proud to be on TV. I walk up to the stage, get congratulated by the escort, then me and Linnas are brought to the rooms to say our goodbyes, and the games start. And this time, I'm in them.

**Ok, that was a lot shorter than usual, but still let me know how ya like it!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I've updated, but I was having the holidays! Well, here is D4! The stars are Kiera Gillen, and Perk Labo! **

**Kiera Gillen, 14**

"Kiera! Get out of bed, right this instant, or I'll come right up to your bedroom, and poor ice water on your head!"

"Coming, just give me a second!" that was my sister. Her and my brother boss me around all the time, my dad is an alcoholic, and my mom died when I was young. She was nice. After she died, my life turned upside down. I brush out my long caramel/bronze hair, and slip on a strapless blue-green dress. My house is a one level so I go down the hall, into the kitchen, and out the door, where my dad, brother and sister, are impatiently waiting for me.

"What took you so long?"

"Well I was trying to look at least a little pretty, unlike you with your jeans on."

"Fine then. If you get picked, you'll probably die in the bloodbath." My brother is so annoying. I go to the reaping ahead of everyone else get there, listen to the overly annoying speech, and finally its time for the reaping part of it.

"Ladies first! Umm. Let's see…. Kiera Gillen!" omg that's me. I walk up to the stage trying my hardest not to act scared, and I think I'm doing pretty well.

"Kiera Gillen, there she is! You are going to be the girl tribute for the 200th games! Aren't you so excited!"

"yah. I'm excited!" I'm really not. I mean you would have to be crazy to _want_ to go into these games.

**Perk Labo, 13**

Kiera got picked. That's sad, she was one of the nicest people at school. Most everyone is mean. Oh well… I really hope I don't get picked.

"now its time to see what young gentlemen gets picks! And it is… Perk Labo!" I was reaped! I didn't even get any tesserae! Well here I go. I'm walking to my death.

"congratulations Perk Labo! You are going to have a great time!" yah, I sure am, if by that she means having a great time dying!

I am escorted to the goodbye room, when my parents come dashing in.

"Oh Perk, I would never think you would get picked this is so sad!"

"You will win. I know you will." That was my little sister, Olivia. She is only 6. Its so sad to have to say goodbye to her. Probably for good.

"I'll try my hardest Olivia. I'll do whatever it takes."

"that's good." They are escorted out, and my best friend Kristie comes in.

"please try your best Perk. I don't want this to be bye bye for good."

"I don't either." She gave me a small rock with a design carved into it. Me, Olivia, my mom, and her made it a very long time ago.

"you can use it as your token if you want to."

"ok, I will" The peacekeepers take her out, and that's all the visitors I have.

**Well, I hope it was good. Please review! I think I made both paragraphs the same length this time! **


End file.
